Sonic X the Movie (The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie parody)
by cartoonman412
Summary: When Shadow frames Knuckles for stealing King Silver's golden crown, Sonic and Tails must work together as always and save Station Square from being turned into Shadow Square.


_Sonic X the Movie_ ( _The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie_ parody)

Cast of characters in the parody

SpongeBob….Sonic the Hedgehog (himself)

Patrick…Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox (himself, acting smart and intelligent)

Sandy…Amy Rose (herself)

Mr. Krabs…Knuckles the Echidna (himself)

Squidward….Espio the Chameleon (himself)

Mrs. Puff….Ella (herself)

Gary….Charmy Bee (himself)

Phil….Chris Thorndyke (himself)

Plankton…Shadow the Hedgehog (himself)

Karen…. Rouge the Bat (herself)

King Neptune…Silver the Hedgehog (himself)

Princess Mindy…..Blaze the Cat (herself)

Nut Bar Waiter…Vector the Crocodile (himself

Talking Clock….Crazy Apple Clock (something that I just made up in my mind)

Dennis…..E-123 Omega (himself)

Thug Tug Bar Tender…..Metal Sonic (himself)

Evil Scuba-Diver…. Dr. Eggman (himself)

Sea Monsters….Robots and Monsters (themselves)

Hillbilly Fish # 1….Mighty the Armadillo (himself)

Hillbilly Fish # 2…..Flashy the Echidna (himself)

Speedy the Gecko as himself

Mario, Luigi, Link and Solid Snake are cast as the pirates, who are watching the movie at the movie theater.

Donkey Kong is the opposite of the parrot who stops the pirates from sobbing their eyes out and says, "Shut up and look at the screen."

Chapter 1: Oh, Station Square

The screen opens to a clear blue sky where the clouds are moving and a flock of birds are flying around.

 _ **CartoonMan412 Presents**_

 _ **A Production**_

 _ **in association with Nintendo and Sega productions**_

The dramatic music begins to swell, the camera zooms towards a old pirate in the crow's nest, looking out the seas through his telescope. He climbs up to see higher. Through the telescope, we see another pirate rowing a dingy boat with a large chest onboard.

Link: "I got it, I got it!"

Mario: "Off a-the road, off a-the road!"

Luigi: "Off a-the road!"

Just as the Nintendo heroes prepared for the event, Nintendo hero knocked on the door marked _Solid Snake's Headquarters_.

Link: "Off the road!"

Solid Snake opens the door, knocking Mario senseless.

Solid Snake: "Off the road."

Donkey Kong: "Duh, right."

Mario: "I a-got it!"

The Nintendo heroes lift the treasure chest over to where Solid Snake is waiting.

Solid Snake: "Where is it?"

Link: "It's right here, Solid Snake."

Solid Snake opens the treasure chest and sees tickets to _Sonic X the Movie_.

Solid Snake: "I never thought I see it with my own eyes."

Donkey Kong: "Wow."

Solid Snake raises to the entire crowd, showing the movie tickets.

Solid Snake: "Tickets to _Sonic X the Movie_!

[Nintendo Heroes Cheering Wildly]

[Sonic X Theme Music In Background]

 _ **S-O-N-I-C, go**_

 _ **S-O-N-I-C, go**_

 _ **go, go, go, go, let's go**_

 _ **Yesterday's rules are simply loose today**_

 _ **the best goal is to break them**_

 _ **if I don't keep runnin'**_

 _ **there's no other meanin'**_

 _ **it's a punk philosophy**_

 _ **biorhythm is**_

 _ **a 2-time rhythm**_

 _ **the scenery instantly becomes**_

 _ **countless lines**_

 _ **the wind envelops me**_

 _ **inside outside attack**_

 _ **surpass everything altogether**_

 _ **I won't let anyone**_

 _ **or anything get ahead of me**_

 _ **inside outside, go, Sonic**_

 _ **everything altogether, yes, Sonic**_

" _ **watch out" and "have a nice" are similar**_

 _ **that's right, both are by the skin of your teeth**_

 _ **throw boredom away**_

 _ **and start runnin'**_

 _ **carving the rhythm of your heart**_

 _ **that's my style**_

 _ **itchin' for something excitin'**_

 _ **I may stop while asleep**_

 _ **but in my dreams I keep on runnin'**_

 _ **a 24/7 runaway**_

 _ **things I can do today**_

 _ **things I can do tomorrow**_

 _ **if you don't mind, if you feel it,**_

 _ **follow the beat**_

 _ **I believe in you**_

 _ **takin' take it attack**_

 _ **surpass everything thoroughly**_

 _ **there's no way I'll ever look back**_

 _ **aiming straight for the goal**_

 _ **takin' take it, go, Sonic**_

 _ **thoroughly, yes, Sonic**_

" _ **let's shake hands" and 'action show' are similar**_

 _ **yes, both are for the sake of friendship**_

 _ **kick down the walls if you feel cramped**_

 _ **and just follow your heart**_

 _ **inside outside attack**_

 _ **surpass everything altogether**_

 _ **I won't let anyone**_

 _ **or anything get ahead of me**_

 _ **inside outside, go, Sonic**_

 _ **everything altogether, yes, Sonic**_

" _ **watch out" and "have a nice" are similar**_

 _ **that's right, both are by the skin of your teeth**_

 _ **throw boredom away**_

 _ **and start runnin'**_

 _ **S-O-N-I-C, go**_

 _ **S-O-N-I-C, go**_

 _ **go, go, go, go, let's go**_ ….

They all stop right next to a nearby movie theater. The Nintendo heroes run around inside and begin taking caramel popcorn and soda pops and run right over to their seats right before the movie begins.

The entire screen zooms into the movie screen, beginning the film. We see a city street called Station Square.

Narrator: Oh, Station Square, so thrilling, so powerful, so supersonic fast."

The screen goes right in front of a fast food place.

Narrator: Our story begins in Station Square, at its most popular eating place, Burger Prince, where-"

Police Officer: "Back up, back up!"

Narrator: Wait just 1 minute, what's going on?

We zoom out, seeing the fast food place surrounded by police officers. Then, we zoom away towards a red echidna named Knuckles, who's being surrounded by the reporters.

Knuckles: "Please, everybody, settle down, we've got a real big situation in there. I rather not discuss about it 'till my manager gets here.

Reporter # 1: "Look, there he is!"

We see a black and flamed-painted limousine driving into the scene. Then, someone comes right out of it. He was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog himself.

[Crowd Cheering Wildly]

Sonic: "Talk to me, Knuckles."

Knuckles: "Oh, Sonic, it began as a simple order, a chaos burger with American cheese on it."

Sonic: "So what went wrong?"

Knuckles: "When the customer took 1 bite, no American cheese!"

Knuckles: [Sobbing A Bit]

Sonic lightly smacks the sobbing red Echidna.

Sonic: "Get ahold of yourself, Knux, I'm going in there."

Sonic walks right into the building where Chris was nervous, staring at the cheese-less chaos burger.

Sonic: "Take it easy, my good friend, I'm the owner of this establishment, (he places a red suitcase on the dining table) everything's gonna be just fine."

Chris: "I'm really terrified here."

Sonic: "You got a name?"

Chris: "Uh..uh...Chris Thorndyke."

Sonic: "You got a true family, Chris?"

Chris: [Whimpers Nervously]

Sonic: [Snapping Fingers] "Come on, Chris, stay with me, let's hear about that true family."

Chris: "I've got a mom, a dad, an uncle and a grandfather."

Sonic: "That's what it's all about, I need you to do me 1 good favor."

Chris: "What's that?"

Sonic: "Say American cheese."

Then there are various flashes between Sonic, Chris, the chaos burger and the American cheese while a beeping sound is going off. Sonic opens the door. Everybody gasps in amazement. Sonic is now with Chris, who's now holding up a chaos burger with American cheese on it.

Sonic: "Order up, fellow customers."

The entire crowd cheers for Sonic and run right over and hold him up.

Crowd: "3 cheers for the manager, hip-hip-[Alarm Clock Ringing] hip-hip-[Alarm Clock Ringing], hip-hip-[Alarm Clock Ringing]

The ringing sound turns out to be Sonic's alarm clock again. Sonic awakens from his dream vision.

Sonic: (turns off the alarm clock) "Alright, Charmy, I had that dream vision again, and it's finally gonna come true, this time, Sorry 'bout this, calendar. (He rips off yesterday's calendar) 'cause today's the grand-opening of the ceremony for Burger Prince 2, where Knuckles will announce the new manager."

Charmy: "Big deal, Sonic."

Sonic: "Who's it gonna be, Charmy? [Chuckles A Bit] well, let's ask my wall of employee-of-the-month awards."

Awards: "Sonic the Hedgehog should win that award."

Sonic: _**I'm prepared, for this promotion**_.

Sonic heads to the restroom, where he stands on a stool and cleans himself.

Sonic: "Cleanliness is right next to manager-liness." (He runs around and dances around outside.)

Sonic: _**I'm prepared, for this promotion, La-de-da, I'm prepared, for this promotion.**_

The camera zooms in on Espio's apartment right next to Sonic's apartment. We see Espio taking a shower in there. Then Sonic is in the shower with him, washing his back. Espio notices that Sonic is in the shower tub as well too.

Espio: "AAAAAH! Sonic, what are you doing here?!"

Sonic: "I need to tell you something, Espio."

Espio: "Whatever it is, can't it wait 'til we get to work?"

Sonic: "There's no shower tub at work."

Espio: "What do you want?"

Sonic: "I just wanted to say I'll be thanking you in my managerial acceptance speech today this morning."

Espio: "Get out!" (He tosses Sonic right out the window)

Sonic: (on the ground, right next to Tails's apartment) "Okay, I'll see you later at the ceremony!"

Tails: "That sounds just like the new manager of Burger Prince 2." (He notices that he's in his pajamas.) "Whoops, hang on." (He exits his apartment.) "Congratulations, Sonic."

Sonic: "Thanks a bunch, Tails, and right after my big promotion, we're gonna party 'til we're purple and yellow."

Tails: "Well, I do like being purple and yellow, but just for a little bit."

Sonic: "We're going to the place where all of the action is."

Tails: "You don't mean-"

Sonic: "Oh, I mean-"

Sonic and Tails: "Crazy Red Cherry's Ice Cream and Fruit Bar!"

Sonic and Tails are revealed to be wearing their Crazy Red Cherry Medallions.

Sonic and Tails: _**Crazy Red Cherry likes you, all of you young girls and boys, Crazy Red Cherry likes you, buy all of his fun games and toys**_.

Sonic: (checking his stop watch) "I'd better get going!"

Sonic runs off supersonic fast.

Sonic: _**I'm prepared, for this promotion**_.

Tails: "Good luck, Sonic, and look for me at the ceremony, I got a real big surprise for you."

Tails: _**Crazy Red Cherry likes you**_ ….

End of Chapter 1...

CartoonMan412: "Do any of you know how tired this is? I bet all of you do."

39


End file.
